The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems may desire a queue framework to manage tasks within the system. For example, a queue framework may prevent users from having to wait until their submitted tasks have completed within the system, and may assist in managing tasks initiated from within the system. Unfortunately, current queue frameworks have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, current standalone queue frameworks may be built to address a specific system task, and may not apply to other tasks within the system. Additionally, current queue frameworks may include bugs as well as control and prioritization issues, among other problems. Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize the management of tasks, utilizing a queue.